


The Ice Limit

by Queen_Diamond_Serenity



Series: Frozen Heart Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit sexual themes, F/M, Female Frieza, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Violence, gender bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/pseuds/Queen_Diamond_Serenity
Summary: Princess Frieza, Born to the Ice-Gins is no typical princess she is dark, lovely and dangerous. A tyrantness in her own right. Her father King Cold is a man she looks up to above all else. But When a man and warrior prince who is supposed to be beneath her captures and steals her heart away, she looks to a new goal to overthrow her own father.With plots made against the Ice family enemies on the outskirts and enemies within, secrets and dark truths are unveiled through this journey that will cost her everything including the prince she was supposed to rule a universe with.Come in and engage in the story that you think you always knew to be true. But didn’t know at all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for starters I like talking my fans ear off I enjoyed communicating with you guys.  
> For those of you who have been engaging in my Pennywise story I’m sorry I haven’t updated it in a while but don’t worry I will get around to it I’d probably my upload two chapters instead of one for causing you the trouble of waiting for another update for so long. I’ve been dealing with personal life issues and have been suffering from writers block.  
> And me losing two relatives tragically has also broken my focus to write but I’m trying to break out of my grieving psychosis and get on to doing what I love to do best and that’s being a writer.
> 
> This story I’m presenting you is something that I’ve been playing around with for over year now and I really didn’t know how I wanna go about it. I kind a got the plot in order but some of the plot Devices are going to be written as I go along.
> 
> I’m going to be honest I’m kind of nervous writing the story and that is something I rarely feel when I’m writing.  
> Because I know a Vegeta and Frieza Romance is not a very popular ship in the dragon ball Z fandom world.  
> I actually went under fire from some fans when I first talked about doing this series.  
> But now I’m over the nervousness and I’m going to challenge myself as a writer and give it a shot.  
> I feel like the relationship between these two have always been quite interesting and complex and usually when you’re reading fanfiction’s regarding these two Frieza is usually a sexually abusive maniac towards Vegeta.  
> But I am always in the business of trying something a little different and stray away from the usual same old stories.  
> I know there are fans out there who are looking for something different to entertain their interest and that’s where I come in. This story is a take on an alternate world where Frieza is a very gorgeous female and she shares her side of the story.  
> This story is a part of a five books series I’ve been planning.  
> I hope you enjoy the first book. And as always I appreciate my fans and thank you for your love and support.

 

 

Where do I start with this tale? I guess introducing myself would make for a traditional proper start.

My name is Frieza. I’m an ice gin from the Aroisyse tribe. I’m one of five children two sisters two brothers.

My brother Kūrā was the oldest. Then came my older sister Shivera, then me, my brother Shimo, then finally the youngest my sister Akaiyuki.

My home planet is Akua Paradaisu. We didn’t come from just any parents they were the rulers of our home planet. King Cold and Queen Isis ruled with an iron fist. We ruled from Tsumetai Memai our crown city. The capital of our world.

Growing up royals came with many privileges. We had many homes and palaces throughout our world. But one of my favorite homes will always be in crown city at the winter palace.

We were a powerful race a powerful elite indeed. Our power went unmatched. Our very names and titles truck fear and intimidation in the hearts of beings throughout the galaxy.

We knew we were unstoppable in spite of warnings passed down through the generations from an ancestor of ours named Tsumetai. According to legend he apparently fell at the hands of a Saiyan. His people referred to him as the legendary super Saiyan. These Ōkina saru people strive and used this piece of history as motivation to strengthen themselves. They were a natural when it came to power, strength and brutality. According to some their power new no bounds.

Long before me and my siblings were born, my grandfather who ruled before my father felt he would rather be safe than sorry later on.

So my grandfather stepped in and colonized the Saiyan people.

They have been under our colonization for a century. Being that we took control over the matter we didn’t have much to worry about but that was until we started to notice they were growing in numbers and they appeared to grow in strength.

But this bit of information wasn’t the biggest of our concerns my sister Shivera who is also an Oracle confirmed it.

According to her prophecy when she brought the information before the court in our father’s presence she had said that our family would fall at the hands of a third class Saiyan that would bring proof to the legendary super Saiyan and that his powers throughout the years would take him to maddening levels beyond our comprehension.

My father relied on my sisters spiritual gifts but this time he was not quite pleased with her prophecy.

The very idea of our empire being destroyed by Saiyan, one born of low ranking at that was beyond an insult.

He had my sister beaten with electric shock wave whips for days.

Even though he was in disbelief deep down inside he had to swallow his pride and take no chances.

He would get rid of the Saiyan’s and keep a few for his own regime.

I was probably a couple years old or so when I first accompanied my father to the Saiyan home world Wakusei Bejīta.

The Wakusei Bejīta Royal family had three Royal children two boys and a daughter. Princess Kiwia, Prince Vegeta the second born and heir to the throne. And the youngest Tarble. Kiwia was around the age of 14 or 15 years old about the same age as my oldest sister Shivera. Even as a toddler me being around three at the time could speak full sentences and was already full of intellect.

When me and the crown prince made eye contact for the first time he gave me a scoffing look. I gave him a sly grin and whispered under my breath. “monkey.” In the Seiyu-Gin language.

I didn’t whisper out of fear it was a form of mockery. I knew his kind had very sensitive hearing he heard me I could see him gritting his teeth.

I chuckled.

My demeanor got a little more poised as my father begin to speak to the king of Bejīta.

“Your majesty, it is an honor to stand here before you yet again. For starters, I would also like to congratulate elite six on a job well done purging planet Doval. A planet rich with minerals and resources.

It was my understanding that I was supposed to get a cut of the cheese but your elite have yet to make payments.

Not to mention the last three planets they have purged I have not seen my percentage handed over.”

My father’s face had a dark grin as he spoke to King Vegeta.

The Saiyan king tried to muster up the best poker face he could.

“King Cold, arrangements for your payments are being made in the meantime is there any means I can take to compensate until you’re paid in full.”

My father begin to walk closer to the throne as he begin to respond. “Ah, there is actually. The last time I was here a few months ago we spoke on the matter of you allowing me to take young prince Tarble under my wing. How about we sweeten the deal and add on two more.” My father’s grin deepened.

King Vegeta had a look of slight disbelief in what he was hearing but before he could say anything his wife the Saiyan queen intervened.

“Sweeten the deal?” Queen Srawberita said in a mocked dumbfounded tone.

My father turned his direction towards the queen and made response to her question.

“Yes beloved Queen for compensation on this planet’s lack of payments that are due to my empire, I impose that we also take the crown prince and even better make our two nations one by betrothing princess Kiwia to my son crown prince Kūrā.” My father spoke simply.

The Saiyan throne room was quiet to the point you would probably hear a pin drop. And then the whispers and mumbling started to pick up throughout the hall.

Princess Kiwia had a look of shock and disbelief on her face as she sat in her royal chair that was next to the throne of her mother. She looked at my brother displeasingly who had also accompanied us to the Saiyan home world. Kūrā gave her a grin and licked his lips in response.

Kiwia turn towards King Vegeta’s direction. “Father,” she called to him the word shivering from her throat.

He did not look at her his lips parted as if he was ready to speak but no words came out.

Srawberita took her hand and placed it on top of her daughters on the armrest of her throne and slightly tighten the grip before getting out of her own chair to slowly walked towards my father’s direction.

Not taking her eyes of a king cold once, she begin to say, “a century ago, your father came here and enslaved my people we worked to the bone for you we did everything you ever asked us and so much more.”

She stopped walking and was inches away from King Cold. Who had a slight smirk the whole time the queen spoke.

And you come in my throne room talking about a deal being sweetened.

“My question is sweet for who? Because it sure as hell hasn’t been sweet for my people. To my knowledge it’s only been sweet for your side of the sector. You want to take my children away from me after we given you everything. But I guess everything isn’t enough for some people is it? Tell me something cold king what is all of this really about? You have more than enough riches to lavish in. A lack of a few planet won’t hurt your damn pockets!”

“My queen!” King Vegeta stood up from his throne to stand by his wife he pulled her very quickly and close to him.

“I beseech you to be still.” King Vegeta warned with concern.

“I WILL NOT! I will speak for our children because you are too weak to do so. I will speak for them and my people I refuse to be slaved by this tyrant any further. My love, We are warriors we are royals we are no man’s foot stool! He will have them over my dead body!”

My father finally stepped in to speak. “That can be arranged. I would rather do this in a peaceful manner but if I have to revert to brutality it would be my pleasure starting with your head rolling on the floor first beloved Queen.”

“Please King Cold, that won’t be necessary you can have the children and I will sign the peace treaty for my daughter to wed your son.” king Vegeta spoke as his hands took hold of his wife’s shoulder.

Behind the king his daughter could be heard screaming angrily at him before running out of the throne room. Screaming how she hated him. Nappa, Tarble and prince Vegeta’s caregiver escorted them out of the throne room but not before bowing to his king and queen. King Vegeta closed his eyes defeated as he held his wife close to him who cried silent tears too prideful of her warrior blood to show them before the court.

“What have you done?” She whispered in her Kings ear.

The king held his wife close. “Whatever it is, I pray to the gods one day you forgive me my beloved.”

King Cold begin to speak and as he did he pick me up in his arms and give me a kiss. “Well I must say this is been quite an intriguing intervention. I’ll give you a couple weeks to gather yourselves and then we will proceed further.”

“Enjoy the rest your day even though I doubt you really can.” Chuckling to himself. And with that we walked out of the door and father and his elite prepared to take their final onslaught against the Saiyan’s.

 

* * *

 

Breaking news throughout the galaxy hit like sonic waves concerning the tragedy that a meteor collided with Wakusei Bejīta. Killing all who live on that planet.

Close allies to the planet cried and grieved for weeks. Princess Kiwia married my brother and within a year she had a daughter. They named her Cherimoya. Prince Tarble and prince Vegeta went under heavy training. And became mighty warrior elite’s throughout the years. I grew into a beautiful young woman I was considered one of the most beautiful among my people and I was the most desired many princes throughout the galaxy sought my hand.

But I refuse them. How long I can do this I didn’t know my father grew tired of my rebellion against marriage.

But I didn’t have any desire for any other prince there was only one that stole my heart right under my nose. And I his.

You all know the story about how we are both enemies. Some would believe we were always enemies but the story has been altered and no one knows the truth.

But as you follow this story you’ll come to know what really happened. You think you know the story about how we were enemies.

You have yet to know how me and Vegeta were once lovers. And how we plot to rule this universe.

 


	2. In Walk The Elite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter I hope you guys really enjoy yourselves because I enjoyed writing this chapter.

“No no no! It’s all wrong take it out!” A frustrated fidget princess Frieza shouted angrily at her two handmaidens.

She was slightly pushing at their hands away from her head that was styled in a manner she disapproved of angrily pulling out the pins and jewels.

The princess was growling and graphing under her breath.

The handmaidens with slight shaky hands tried to re-do the hairstyle to Frieza’s approval.

Looks and appearance meant everything to Frieza. From her silky dark purple naturally curly silky hair to her hourglass shape all the way down to her perfectly manicured feet. Her eyes glistened and where the color of black cherries.

She was very vain and was extremely hard to please when it came to her appearance.

A month ago she had celebrated her 17th birthday.

It almost took them four hours to get her look right for her birthday.

She was a fashion powerhouse. Image was everything to her. Especially on this day. She was exceptionally paranoid about her looks when special events were taking place in their kingdom. And today the elite would return home after a year of conquering planets. And a celebration in their victory had been arranged.

Elite Four and the Ginyu Force had mark their claim on one of their biggest victories they’ve ever had. A victory worthy of celebration. This was the longest they had ever been gone on a mission.

It’s been a year since she seen her prince. And she definitely wanted to dress to impress him.

Frieza always wanted to dress in a way that was pleasing to his eyes. Vegeta favored her in white and lavender gowns. With her long hair flowing down her back. Sometimes he loved her hair curled, sometimes he liked it straightened. He loved her hair decorated with diamonds, jewels and flowers with a matching tiara.

And the perfumes and body oil’s he love to get a whiff of as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. He love the smell of green orchards and honey spice rose oil on her goddess crafted vessel.

Their love affair’s begin when Frieza was 15. They had been eyeing each other for a while during that time when he realize he she was growing into a beautiful young woman.

They were entertaining each other in the spring wing of the palace one night getting drunk off of wine and high on Wrathhog Frost as lady in waiting’s play there sweet tune on harps.

And in the first kiss happened and then their hands were roaming everywhere and then close fell to the floor and their cries of passion echoed and bounced off the walls. Over powering the song of the harps. If the ladies in waiting were uncomfortable are disgusted by the lovers display of affection they dared never showed it they know it would cost them their lives. Besides they were a society open when it came to sexuality.

There lovemaking wasn’t always soft and tender. Their sex lives with each other was just as eccentric and complex as them. Sometimes Vegeta and his Princess love it soft and sensual, sometimes they just wanted a quickie, other times they wanted a rough rump and other times they were into very dark BDSM, even sex orgies and threesomes.

They were very open society nobles and slaves a like engaged in many pleasures so it really wasn’t a secret Vegeta and Frieza were fucking each other. She referred to him as her personal slave she could do whatever she wanted with.

Everything else between them had to stay hidden. Her true feelings about him could never show and her handmaidens dear not to speak one word.

Her sister Shivera every now and then would tell her, “take him to your bed if you must but never show father you have taken him into your heart. It could be the end of you both Zizi.” Shivera spoke firmly. Referring to Frieza’s nickname.

“Shut up girl, I got this on lock,” Frieza would spit back with a smirk on her face.

Vegeta’s fake distress was played very well too. He was the laughingstock of nobles like Zarbon and Dodoria.

They would referred to him as the princess pet monkey.

They never would believe that so much more was going on.

He played the game so well that you would believe it was a lie that he cares so deeply for the ice princess.

But in their free time they would definitely make it up to each other.

A long year it has been. And they’re only communication had been through letters. And soon finally the wait would be over and she would be in his arms once again.

“All right girls that’s much better.” The princess said approving of her fixed hairstyle as she viewed it in the vanity mirror.

“Just the way my prince like it. Maybe sometime in the near future I’ll surprise him with a different look he bores quickly of things. Even his favorites” Frieza’s words slithered seductively from her lips as she touched her hair curled and flowing down her back with diamonds and jewels decorated through out some of the strands.

As she was approving of her final touches she turned to one of her handmaidens slanting her eyes in the maids direction.

“I hope the prince’s return doesn’t bring your heart envy Sapphire. You kept your princess bed hot while he was away don’t worry I won’t forget about you I enjoyed your warmth. And I definitely won’t mind indulging again.” Frieza teased at her .maid with a wicked seductive grin.

Sapphire stood there with a slight blush on her face almost embarrassed. She may have been a servant but she was quite lovely.

“Hahaha, oh dear Sapphire, don’t play shy now. You sure as hell wasn’t the other night.” The princess teased grinning.

But her attention went quickly to her bed chambers door as it swung open not aggressively but it was loud enough to let her know someone was entering. The royal ambassador came through the doors walking with great posture and dignity he politely bows to the princess and begin to speak.

“Your highness greetings I’ve come to inform you that the royal assembly is about to begin. The king along with the rest of the royal family have gathered together in the grand reception hall. They are waiting for you to accompany them.” After the ambassador Romand spoke he made careful eye contact with the princess.

“Oh of course they would send someone to fetch for me. I’ve been up here taking my sweet time getting ready. I didn’t realize how much time had passed. Have the elites arrived? I would hate to keep them waiting it’s a big day for them after all.” Frieza spoke softly slanted in her vanity chair.

“Ah, they haven’t made their way to the summit yet even though they officially arrived back home last night.” The ambassador answered her question.

“....Last night.” The princess responded. Her question sounding more like a statement. Her eyes wandered as she resonated on the notion that the elite had been here since yesterday.

“That sly bastard,” she mumbled under her breath.

The ambassador looked towards the princess searching her face as if he was trying to make out what she was saying.

“All right then, I guess it’s time to be off. Shall we ladies?” getting up from her chair she motioned for her maids to follow her towards the entrance to her bed chambers.

The smirk on her face spoke her excitement for the events ahead.

* * *

 

Elite four stood in front of the doorway of the reception hall waiting to be called on. The Ginyu Force were called in before them and after their welcome home was done they would be called in next.

Through the doorway the elite could hear cheers and praises to the Ginyu’s being sound off.

But to the elite four they didn’t feel the Ginyu’s deserve such honor on the account that they did most of the hard work and purge.

The Ginyu Force strong in their own right were however lazy and posers. Who piggybacked off of the success of the Saiyan elite. They tried working away from them as much as they possibly could and only worked with them when they really had no choice. The elite despised the force as a matter of fact while on a mission, Tarble nearly got into a fight with Jeice.

“Why even come with us? It’s not like any of you do shit.” Tarble had screamed as he went in beast mode on Jeice.

“WHAT WAS THAT MONKEY SHINE? You will get no brownie cakes talking to The Ginyu Force like that. I implore you to glue that hole in your face. I’ll slap your shit boy.” Jeice strongly spoke.

“Then come at me you overly sunburnt looking turd!” Tarble screamed.

“HA! I could say the same thing about your parents they sure as hell looked sun kissed after that meteor struck an explosive hell upon on your planet!” Jeice said with a grin while taking a defensive stance readying himself for whenever the young prince would strike.

“At least me and Vegeta had parents and a real family. I bet your mother gave you up for adoption probably the moment she found out she was pregnant with you. That explains your face looking like a failed attempt at an abortion.” Tarble spat.

“Well well well, would you look at that love is all through the air. Don’t you agree ma’am?” Captain Ginyu spoke turning his last question toward the direction of a frightened woman citizen. She shook her head in agreement nervously and she hugged her family close crying and sobbing watching the town and the world around them burn slowly.

“HOW ABOUT I ABORT YOU INTO HELL! GORILLA BOY!” Jeice managed to free the insult out of his throat.

At this point the citizens of the planet they had come to purge were in a state of confusion at that point the citizens were scared and shaking in their boots and dumbfounded. Where these people here to kill them or each other?

One citizen stood up and said, “well it looks like you guys are busy we’ll be on our way now.”

He was beginning to walk away but he didn’t even have a chance to turn his body at a 430° angle. Vegeta shot him with a beam to the heart with one index finger without even looking at him.

Vegeta with a wicked smirk on his face keeping a careful eye on his brother and Jeice said, “don’t get your hopes up people of Cedonia you’re all going to die. This man laying on the floor with a hole in his chest is proof to that promise.”

“Tarble, Jeice, as amusing and entertaining this confrontation is we have work to do. If you want to kill each other do it on your own fucking time.” Vegeta said.

“Fine!” Jeice said frustrated. “You just better learn to keep your monkey trouble of a brother in line for now on.” With that he held up his palm and started shooting blast after blast throughout the crowds through his frustrations screams echoed throughout the streets.

The others quickly began to join in the onslaught they manage to wipe out the majority of the planet and only keeping a remnant for slavery. Like they always do after a planet purge.

Throughout their missions they always made time for themselves to freelance and do what ever pleasures they wanted? Vegeta, in his spare time would write secret letters to princess Frieza. This was their communication throughout the year he had been gone. Sure they had the technology to make phone calls and video chat. But they like to keep things interesting.

Thoughts of her wandered in his minds eye often. He tried to tuck away all his desires while on missions. And only fully allowed his fantasies regarding her to roam free when he had the time to do so.

A month before he came home he wrote her a letter telling her it will be only a matter of time before there in each other‘s arms again.

The letter read:

_Divine goddess,  
_

_Your prince beseech you. I received your letter a week ago. Forgive my tardiness for not being quick enough to respond._

_I had wrote to your father regarding updates on this mission. The last letter was two months ago and I didn’t receive a response from him I hope all is well on his end._

_If he’s in one of his moods or I’ve done anything displeasing to the king, I trust in your glory to warm his cold skin with a daughters loving hand and humble his ears with your divine voice. Without making things look too obvious._

_It’s been a year my ice maiden. And I’ve grown sick with longing for you._

_You are in my dreams often. Haunting and teasing me. Lurking through every corner and shadow. I reach out to touch you and you disappear like a phantom._

_What have you done to me Zia? A man of my caliber is soulless and void of a heart. I never thought I had one until you came right under my nose and showed me I do. Just for you._

_What has your prince done to deserve such cruelty? Lol._

_As tired as I am being away for so long I know that in the end it will pay off._

_I will not lie to you I strive hard for my own selfish agenda’s but at the same time you have become a new extension to my destiny you have become another reason why I work so hard._

_This is why I try my best to win your fathers approval so my desire for you can no longer be secret._

_A beauty such as yourself shouldn’t be kept hidden away like a dirty little secret._

_My presence is only a month away._

_I will continue to dream of your touch, your kisses and dark essence. Until you are in my arms again reminding me you’re not a mirage._ _Show me your passion and fire is real._

_Your devoted loyal prince,  
_

_-V_

_P.S. dress in something impressive._

_And scent your self was something divine to my taste_

 

And hear the prince stood moments away for their reunion. Vegeta was taken out of his thoughts from everything that took place in the past year as Nappa spoke in a low tone.

“Vegeta does my hair look good?”

“You don’t have hair Nappa.” Tarble set annoyed shaking his head.

“Nappa you really need to be lifted up in prayer,” Raditz protested as well.

“I don’t know guys I’m probably a little bit nervous or maybe it’s just gas.” Nappa said scratching his bald head.

“Well I’m not so reluctant to go in there it’s not like we are favored by many people on this planet sure we have a few fans but still we all know Ginyu and his men is going to still our shine like they always do!” Tarble spoke shaking his head.

“Fuck all this sentimental shit. I just want to get paid and laid ha ha ha.” Raditz let out.

Vegeta didn’t pay any of this any mind he had a few goals on his checklist and he was going to see them for filled.

He was growing inpatient just as if someone read his mind they were called into court the doors flung open.

They didn’t get the best welcoming committee. But they didn’t care in spite of people’s lack of interest, they were quite a number of people who were pleased to have them returned.

Looking straightforward with a sharp sense of sight he could see her. The woman who haunted his dreams for year.

The site of her alone caused him to smell green orchards and honey spice rose oil.

Frieza’s heart silently pounded in her chest as she seen her prince walking down the red carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the first chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter very exciting with a lot of raw feelings and emotions coming out and a little bit of humor.  
> I definitely wanted to keep in that traditional dragon ball Z Humour within the story even though a lot of darkness is abound we have to throw comedy relief in there right?  
> Like I said before in the previous chapter I know this pairing isn’t very popular but there are quite a few who enjoy this couple.  
> I’m really having a lot of fun exploring this different side to their relationship.  
> I’m just truly falling in love with this story. Again I love my fans and I think you for all the support you give me no matter what fanfiction I’m writing you’re a fan of. I truly appreciate your support.


	3. Cheers To The Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story and also my other stories you may be interested in reading or have been following I’ve been dealing with some serious writers block.  
> I love my fans I have a beautiful Fanbase and I really appreciate your love and support. Even if you don’t review, the fact you took time to check out my story is a blessing.  
> And for my fellow fan fiction writers who may be reading this story or my other stories I hope you continue to grow in your writing craft and God bless you with your creative inspirational talent.

The reception hall was crowded with people. Beautifully decorated with white and gold trimmings. Colorful wreaths hung from the ceiling. Ice sculptures were placed neatly. Portraits of Royals past and present hung proudly on the walls.

Long dining tables and chairs were perfectly in a row. Behind them were long tables filled with food entrées.

Music played heavenly as Elite Four made their way down the red carpet. Nappa and Raditz we’re dressed in proud general outfits. With badges of honor pin to the chest plate.

Vegeta and Tarble were dressed in robes fit for a princes. They were wearing white and gold royal armor with flowing white capes. Jagged prince crowns were placed in the front of their heads. It was colored gold and the points were almost shaped like clubs from a deck of playing cards. Decorated with white stones.

White gloves to match the suit with a few impressive rings to go with it.

They walked through that summit looking sharp!

As they walk the red carpet the ambassador spoke formally as people clapped.

“Make way for Elite Four, we welcome you the princes of Wakusei Bejīta, beloved by the moon goddess who sits on her loom, crown prince, prince regent.....”

The ambassadors formalities went on and on.

Some people clapped, one person in the crowd muttered make way for the royal apes.

They had their fair share of fans but there was some of those who didn’t favor them much. The publics prejudice no doubt influenced by their lack of better treatment from some members of the royal family.

As they walk the red carpet they could see the royal family sitting on the throne.  chairs that honored Nobility.

The king and queen in the middle who’s chairs stood out from the rest. They were larger in size and had more splendid decoration.

Queen Isis sat on the left-hand side of her husband’s next to the queen sat Shivera, Frieza, Shimo, then Akaiyuki.

On the far right side Kūrā sat on his father’s right hand side. Next to him was his wife Kiwia. Elder sister to Vegeta and Tarble. And alongside her was there daughter Cherimoya.

When The Elite finally reached the seeded thrones they bowed down in respect on one knee.

“Teikoku heika,” The elite spoke all at once addressing the royals.

King Cold formally responded. “Elite Gour it has been a full year since your absence. 14 planets claimed in your wake. Although I personally feel it shouldn’t have taken that long I must say job well done.”

“Forgive the long wait majesty. We wanted to make sure the planets were in perfect presentable condition.”

We weren’t out just taking lives or having the extra time or privilege to slack off like some people. We were also moving minerals resources and riches which I hope can satisfy his majesty.” Tarble had spoken. With a plain yet respectable tongue.

“Ha, we could’ve been done in a couple of months.” Jeice spoke sarcastically.

“If that’s the case why the hell didn’t you?” Tarble spat back.

“I don’t know maybe we were being distracted by apes fighting over bananas,” Burter stepped in to side with his fellow Ginyu man.

“I guess so. What else could you expect.... from a monkey.” Zarbon joined in laughing in between his words.

And with that the room begin to flutter with slight laughter.

Causing the Saiyans to grit their teeth for a moment.

Kiwia watching her brothers and her Elite being made a mockery made the Saiyan princess very uncomfortable and very angry.

She may have been a slave under this empire that does nothing but financially exploit her family and there fighting power. But she still was strong willed in her soul and she barely showed any fear and she was not afraid to speak up for her family.

She began to stand up from her chair and lifted her hand in motion for the room to be still. Everyone looked on to her as she begins to speak in a firm voice to the people.

“I am wife to the next king of Akua Paradaisu. And mother of the next heir to the throne. Long ago my father and your king signed a peace treaty to bring our two nations together. To be friend and ally. But all I see is a bunch of adults with no real reason poking their fingers in mockery, laughter, spite and malice and dislike towards my brothers for no reason at all.”

“They have worked so hard and showed their loyalty and dedication to this kingdom since they were children. And the fact that they were able to conquer a large number of planets, clean it up and make it presentable for purchase within a year is admirable within itself.” Kiwia said looking at her brothers.

“I believe that they deserve far more respect than they are receiving. They’ve worked hard for it and have proven their worth. Can’t say the same for some people though.” After that Kiwia turned her direction towards The Ginyu Force. Who were now giving her dirty looks. The princess face had a stern look as she spoke with pride and strength. All eyes were on her. No one spoke a word as if hypnotized by the power within her speech.

For Vegeta and Tarble, it was as if within this moment their mother had resurrected. So much of the Saiyan queen lived on in there sister.

Before any other words to be spoken the ice king clapped regarding the brief speech. With a slight smirk on his face.

“Well daughter-in-law, what an admirable speech. I could be angered for you speaking out of place but I guess I can let it slide. Because it shows great leadership. You will be the future queen of this kingdom after all. My son can’t rule next to a weak link so in that regard it’s saved you from your head rolling.” The king rested his knuckles on his chin and had his head slanted to the side as he kept a grin on his face addressing Kiwia. Who now had eyes that were slightly wider at his sarcastic threat.

“Please, Kiwia take a seat. You’ve made your point.” King Cold moved his hand toward the direction of the princess chair gesturing his words.

She slightly nodded her head. Lightly lifting up her dress so not to trip over it as she walked towards her Royal chair.

Her dress was long and silver with a matching flowing sheer cloak hanging from the spaghetti straps held together by clips. A beautiful layered necklace hung in the front. Her sparkling silver high heels clicked on the floor as she walked up the stairs to her chair.

Once she was seated and adjust her self her husband had moved his hand on top of hers and squeeze the slightly leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Get out of line again bitch and your makeup will go from dark red and silver to black and blue.”

Her lip shivered slightly in anger and she snaked her hand out of his grasp and placed both of her hands on her lap.

Kūrā rewarded her with a chuckle.

Their 14-year-old daughter Cherimoya, looked at her parents with slight sadness and disappointment.

Always caught in the middle. A product of two worlds that couldn’t come together. Never meant to come together.

Young and broken between her loyalties.

There were times she treated her Saiyan family with cruelty as a means to win approval of her Icegin family. Well concerning some of the older family members anyway. She got along with her younger aunt and uncle. Barely.

The closest one she had on that side of the family would of course be her auntie Frieza.

Cherimoya’s physical appearance took after the Saiyan blood heritage. The only thing that really gave away that she was biracial is her unusual hair and eye color. Her hair was very long and slightly thick and wavy and the haircolor was close to a fuchsia with streaks of light purple. Her eye color matched her hair color. With hints of blue in the pupil.

Cherimoya was a grand beauty to look upon to say the least. But would that even ever be enough despite the prowling eyes?

She deep down hated the Icegins but sucking up to them was her only means of survival and keeping high in the ranks.

Cherimoya begin to put her head down feeling lost in the situation altogether.

“Now,” king Cold begin. “Moving along with this summit. I will take what’s the Saiyan princess have said into consideration. I will increase the elites wager by seven percent from each planet they’ve conquered.”

“S-seven percent?!” Tarble exclaimed.

“Not seven percent a piece, but seven percent all together for each planet. You all will share seven percent extra from each planet as a group.” The king reassured.

“Thank you Lord Cold. We are honored by your gesture.” Vegeta spoke formally.

Vegeta then continued to speak. In honor of this increase, I would like to return the favor. Upon our wake conquering these planets we came across highly valuable relics. We retrieved the highest crowns from each planets kingdom. We give our honor presenting them to you now.”

And with that servants came marching in with decorated boxes they lined up in front of the throne and open them to reveal beautiful diamond decorated crowns. Some decorated with different rhinestones and other foreign decorations.

“Well I must say elite four has outdone themselves this time around I am quite pleased to say the least.” King called said.

While the king admired his gifts Vegeta looked in Frieza’s Direction for a moment she to return his gaze. Then his attention went back towards her father as he began to speak again.

“And if it is to bring more honored to his Majesty, I would also like to present a birthday gift to princess Frieza who celebrated her seventeenth birthday last month. And also as an apology from Elite Four missing out on her birthday celebration.” His eyes wandered straight to the princess.

Whatever excitement she had was kept well hidden she kept a straight face and well postured.

A female servant walked to the princess chair and opened a box revealing an extremely beautiful necklace.

A thick layered beaded necklace with diamonds and stones with many colors of green and blue.

Frieza gave a smirk looking onto the prince and then back at the box holding her gift she lightly picked it up in her hand.

“It’s quite beautiful but not my taste.” And with that being said she threw them to the floor. Causing them to slide right back in Vegeta’s Direction.

Causing the prince to gape open his mouth in somewhat disbelief while the room uproar in laughter.

He looked down at the jewelry that now laid at his feet. He looked back up at her with a very dark Claire as if he wanted to strangle her in her chair.

“Now daughter, that wasn’t so nice the prince was only trying to show some respect and honor of your birthday.”

“I know father but the monkey could’ve done so much better.”

Laughter continue to break out before the king just dude everyone to stand still.

“But if he personally feels he went through so much effort to gain them and bring them before my presents I guess my servant can send them to my room.”

And with that her servant pick them up from Vegeta feet dare not to look at him, placed them in the box and made her way out towards the doorway to go to the palace and bring them to the princess bed room Chambers.

“Well my people I have been entertained long enough with the presentation of the summit and I’m pretty sure everybody’s ready to eat and feast upon refreshments so let the music play dance to your hearts content and dine to your stomachs burst.”

Cheers uproar through the room as people gathered together in celebration. Based off of The mockery made during this summit, the celebration was a slap in the face for some but as soon as they feasted there wasn’t much left to complain about.

* * *

 

The celebration went on all the way up until the evening. After most people had their fill they went on to retire for the night.

Princess Frieza was already in her bedroom chambers for the night. She took her bubble bath and her maid servant helped her put on a white long silk nightgown and sat at her vanity table brushing out her hair. She wore the necklace that Vegeta gave her as a late birthday present. She loved every moment of the beautiful jewel around her neck.

She hummed song to herself as she continued to brush her hair.

“And here I thought it wasn’t your taste..... I thought I could’ve done better.”

She smoothly whipped around her chair in the direction of the voice that broke her thoughts and leaning on the wall with arms folded was Vegeta.

“They aren’t,” she replied with a tease.

He looked at her with an amused look on his face without looking at her maidservant he said “leave us” tilting his head toward the direction of the door as he commanded them.

They did as they were told and bow down to the Royals before walking out of the room.

Frieza got up from her vanity chair and begin waltzing in his direction he moved his person from the wall and walked towards her. As she walked in his direction she put her hands up to her necklace gliding her hand over them.

“How does it look on me?” Her voice soft and delicate.

When they were finally close enough to touch Vegeta gazed upon her for a moment and replied. “pleasing,”

Her lips parted as her eyes glittered at his image. His hands rose up to caress her face. “But not as divine as you.”

Her hair hung down her shoulders and curved like waves.

“Your touch has been away from me for too long!” Frieza spoke breathlessly as if in a way of being relieved.

As his thumb brushed across her lips. “You don’t know how bad I wanted to throw myself at you in the throne room it was such torture!”

Vegeta looked on to her with such fire and passion smirking the whole bit as she spoke.

It had been a long year and the wait was over. All the thoughts of feeling her skin contacting his. It didn’t have to just be thoughts now he was home and he wasn’t going to act like he didn’t what to do with his passion.

Vegeta pulled Frieza closer to him and used his thumb and index finger to lift up her chin to look at him.

“You plague my mind with longing for a year and for that I will make you pay.” He spoke with dark sensuality.

“Do your worst Saiyan prince,” she said with a grin he rewarded her with one as well.

Their gaze upon each other were locked and lost in time with in that moment! His hands caressed her cheek before lightly brushing a thumb over her lower lip as she closed her eyes. A satisfying breath released from her soft pillowed lips.

Barely even started, And her mind was already dizzy.

Lost in her own need she barely realize he lifting her up in his arms. Frieza held onto Vegeta’s neck with both hands and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Her for headcaressing the crook of his neck her lips lightly kissing on his skin her tongue reaching his earlobes playfully tugging on them as he continued to walk towards the direction of the bed. The princesses mind feeling lightheaded recalling memories of various letters he had sent to her while he was on his year long mission.

In quite a number of them he made a promised to ravish her body throughout the night the moment he got a chance.

When they finally reach the King-size cloudy soft bed, prince Vegeta lightly relaxed her down out of his arms as if she was a delicate flower that would break if handled roughly.

His body hovered over hers. He looked into her eyes his onyx orbs piercing into her black cheery ones.

He used a few of his fingers to caress her face. Pushing back a few strands of hair that laid lazily.

Frieza gave her Saiyan prince a smirk. And then reached her hands to grab a hold of his satin night shirt pulling it over his body.

“Tch, someone’s eager.” Vegeta said grinning.

“I’m thirsty love!” Frieza said her response coming out like a beg.

“Quench it with this,” The Saiyan prince leans closer to her and captures her lips. Their tongues finding their way to each other waltzing for dominant over the other.

She moans into his moist mouth. Her lover found his hands roaming to find the opening to her nightgown he gripped the front of it and opened it up. Revealing her mounds. The contact of his bare chest to her flash sent shivers down her spine.

Frieza’s hands gripped the Saiyan princes shoulders as she took a light leap climbing into him wrapping her legs around his waist. He wrapped his hands around her lower back and walked towards the direction of the king size bed where he planned to take her slowly, mercilessly at the same time.

He laid her down as light as a feather finally breaking from the kids to gaze at her.

He used a few of his fingers to cress her face. She looked on to him with lust of madness as he gave her a wicked smirk she tilted her head to the side. Insinuating she was ready to be marked.

The prince hesitated a moment.

“I grow weary of you holding back my love,” Frieza spoke lightly.

“But I don’t want-“

“Nothing will go wrong Vegeta. I know I am your one and only. I will survive this ritual. We are destined to be one!” She quickly cut him off.

“Even if you survive Tamashī no ketsugō, there’s still the fact we have to deal with your father.

Sure he knows we full around. Because we make it seem like I’m just your pet. But if he knew how deep our passion romes he would kill us both Zia.” The prince face wore a serious tone as he spoke but yet it also shown the need to still take her after a long year.

“Your sister, my brother, they are together why should it be any different for us?” The ice princess set up to face Vegeta speaking in a tone as if she was whining. Holding onto his biceps she stared into his eyes searching for something.

“Ugh, we’ve been through this many times it’s not the same you know that!”

“Your father arranged that marriage and he didn’t do it out of love he did it out of mockery and superiority against my father. To rub his control over my father in his face. It’s not the same!”

“I DON’T CARE!” She yelled with hurt in her tone.

“THEN DEATH COME TO US QUICKLY!” Vegeta shouted back frustratedly.

She pushed him away and then turned her back to him clutching the covers over her naked body that was moments ago ready to be ravished in love making. Choking on silent tears.

Vegeta’s eyes grew wide and then momentarily they relaxed he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder.

“Time is already running out for us Vegeta. While you were away father was setting up arrangements for me to have potential suitors to marry.

But maybe that’s what you want to watch another man have his arms around me and your heart claimed by another woman.”

“I’ll never have another woman.”

“Yeah okay,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I may take others to my bed as do you but they’ve never staked claim to my heart only there you live.”

She then turned to face him. Her eyes watery with tears that refused to cover her cheeks. She looked down momentarily entered her eyes back to him that continue to show the same hurt.

“What are we going to do my prince? We can’t keep living like this. I don’t want to have you hidden in the shadows. I don’t want to pretend you’re just a toy to me I want a life with you. I want a family. I want to give birth to your children.” Frieza words pleaded with her Saiyan prince.

“And so you shall. Let me try to gain my strength and claim my birthright to the level of ascended Saiyan. That way if he resist our union at least I will have the power to stand against Him opposing.” He spoke with a dark look on his face.

“So you are saying we may have to rebuild against him?”

Do you really want to life with me?

“Yes!”

“Then that’s what it may come to.”

She turned her back to him again. Thinking long and hard on his words. She had looked up to her father more than anyone ever since she was a small child she honored who her father is his strength his rulership. The Empire he build that gave her a privileged life.

She thought her self why was she so surprised that it could possibly come to this deep down inside she knew the chances it would.

“Princess I am royalty such as you. But I am also a prisoner of the house that took me and what remains of my people. I understand I just spoke high treason and it’s foolish of me to bring you into this I understand if you cannot go through with my plan if we need to go down that route.”

She quickly turned back to him. “No, let’s do it.”

“You’re willing to turn your back on your father and your family for a slave Prince?”

She gave him a wicked smirk before pressing her lips to his savoring the taste of him.

“I walk with you, let’s take him down and we can get rid of my brother too and we will rule the empire together. We will become the new faces of the galaxy.”

Vegeta eyes widened before giving his own wicked smirk she was very loyal to her father. But her love has grown so strong for the Saiyan prince that it was so easy for her to just turn on her father just like that.

He chuckled at her as he grabbed her into hungry kiss pinning her back down to the bed.

“If I had doubts before I know without a doubt you will survive this ritual.”

“You silly prince. You monstrous prince you shouldn’t have had doubts anyway.”

“Let me make it up to you,” he smirked. And before she could react she found herself being penetrated with ecstasy.

Her mouth wide open with out any sound. It didn’t hurt it just took her off guard.

She thrust back into him rocking her hips in rhythm with his. Arching her back feeling her lover ravish her body.

She moans feeling his pleasure run through her.

“This is the feeling of ecstasy and madness my love.” She whispered in his ear moaning.

“Yes, it is.” Vegeta spoke to her wickedly smirking.

“I’m going to be nice and give you the first part of the ritual.”

“First part of the ritual I thought-“

She was cut off by a powerful bite to the neck. She felt venom being released. She gasped, she clutched his back. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

She moaned and grown and started to scream before he put his hand over her mouth.

Risking it all making their love and bond deeper. This night would change them forever no turning back now nothing would ever be the same again.

Because dark days were coming very dark days.

Sometimes love can turn into pure hatred making lovers complete enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I appreciate feedback when given if not that’s Okay too.  
> Again thank you for all your love and support God bless you.


End file.
